A Dream Come True
by TheGrandioseDelusion
Summary: Ironically named "A Dream Come True" for so many reasons.


Boy, do I love me some cheery, happy, love songs that aren't dark or edgy in any way.

I was up in my pink cladd room listening to One Direction and brushing my blonde hair that casades down my back like a waterfall to my very desirable butt. I just couldn't stop staring into my orb like crystal blue eyes as I did. I got up and put on a pink PINK t-shirt that was baggy on my torso but tight on my chest. Then on to my yoga pants, I have to wear a size 0 for those.

I heard a loud crash out front and ran out of my room into the front hall. My step sister didn't rush out, obviously not wanting to be bothered. My parents were in the Middle East negotiating peace. They even missed my 16th birthday.

Soon I heard a knock at the door and opened it. Standing there were five ladies all in black and face makeup. The first thing I thought was that they were very pretty, until I heard one of them talk.

"Could we use your phone, our tour bus seems to have broken down on your street," Said the one that looked exactly like the other ones.

"We are quite famous but for some reason none of us have a phone," Said the second one that looked just like the first one

I was more than surprised to hear that their voices were so low, but lots of women have low voices, so I thought it was normal. I looked out onto my front yard to see a tour bus crashed into a tree. I don't even live near the street.

"Um...that's...not the street. That's my front yard...you have driven on. That is far from the road," I say to them. I was actually quite glad to see a new all girl band, even though I've never heard of them.

I then see the door of the bus fly open and a keg being thrown out. Next I see the bus driver stumble out, throw up, and pass out on the ground. After that, I look out the door a tad to see a path through the woods. The bushes and small trees were all smashed from were the bus came through. I also saw my grandmother laying and not moving on the path.

"Well, isn't it nice meeting someone who is not freaking out?" Asked one of the ladies to her friend.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"We are Black Veil Brides,"

What a cool name for a girl rock band, but I still shook my head and shrug my shoulders.

"So, can we use your phone or not?" One of them asked.

"I don't know, I usually don't let strangers into my house,"I say timidly.

"What's your name?"

"Amethyst Fun," I answer.

"Hello, Amethyst. I am Ashley,"

"Hi, Ashley," I say like we were being introduced at an AA meeting.

"See, now we are not strangers. Now can we come in?"

I shrug again,"Okay, right this way, ladies," I say and gesture them in.

"Um, we are dudes," One of them pulled up her- sorry- his shirt to show me that he had no boobs what so ever. I also saw a pretty dumb tattoo, "Outlaw." Outlaw? Where's the originality in that?

My bitch of an emo step sister came around the corner and looked like she almost shit her pants.

"AAAHHHHHH! BVB!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The man ladies groaned,"Who is this?" One asked like he was extremely annoyed.

My sister grabbed the man's hands very tight,"I'm Umbra Pentagram Morticia Jeffthekiller!"

"Your real name is Stacy, you stupid emo!" I yell to her.

She scowled at my PINK shirt and yoga pants,"Ugh, you are so conforming, Amethyst! You make me wanna cut myself! Which I already do cause of BVB's rock music,"

"It's not rock, idiot, it's emo,"" I tell her.

"You wouldn't understand! Emo is a way of life!"

"It is a phase! You were a hipster last month!"

"Um, emos are just morbidly depressed hipsters, duh,"

"So you do admit emo is a thing?"

She stared at me with a blank look but wouldn't admit defeat and turned back to Black Mail Guys,"I am your biggest fan! I know all your songs, middle names, birthdays, likes, dislikes, fears, name's of family members, measurements, childhood pets, childhood homes, current homes, and dick sizes," She spat out.

The look on their faces wad pure gold. It was the look of people who just realized how utterly insane their fans are. They all slowly backed away and out the door.

"Wait, no! I'm sorry, I got carried away," She called out to them and they walked half way back in.

"Do you want to go on tour with us?" The one in all black and makeup asked.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-"

"Just kidding! Ha ha!" They all laughed as she sulked.

She rolled up her sleeves to show all her scar cuts on her wrists, there were tears in her eyes,"I cut because I can't be with you guys!"

"Lol, okay," They all said in unison.

She started bawling and ran into her room. They all stared down at me.

"Hey, there, blondie. Wanna go on tour with us for real?" One asked.

"No," I say and practically push them out,"Go away,"

"But we're stranded and need-"

"Don't care, get out," I forced them out and slammed the door.

Soon after that, I hear a gunshot from my sister's room and then her body hitting the floor.

I rolled my eyes and went back to listening to my happy music.


End file.
